Blue Jeans
thumb|Alternatives Single-CoverBlue Jeans ist ein Song der amerikanischen Sänger- und Songwriterin Lana Del Rey von ihrem zweiten Studioalbum Born to Die. Als Single war es am 9. April 2012 von Interscope Records herausgegeben, aufs Internet war aber ein Musikvideo und der Song schon 2011 bereits gestellt. Der Produzent war Emilie Haynie, während der Song von der Sängerin selbst und Haynie und Dan Heath geschrieben wurde. Blue Jeans machte vorallem in Europa Erfolg. Es kam in die TOP 10 Charts von Belgien, Polen, Griechenland und Israel. In Deutschland erreichte der Song sogar Platz 1 und in Österreich Platz 2. Lyrics Blue jeans, white shirt Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn It was like, James Dean, for sure You're so fresh to death & sick as ca-cancer You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop But you fit me better than my favourite sweater and I know That love is mean, and love hurts But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby! I will love you till the end of time I would wait a million years Promise you'll remember that you're mine Baby can you see through the tears? Love you more than those bitches before Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember, baby I will love you till the end of time Big dreams, gangsta Said you had to leave to start your life over I was like - no please, stay here, we don't need no money we can make it all work But he headed out on Sunday, said he'd come home Monday I stayed up waitin', anticipatin' and pacin' but he was chasing paper Caught up in the game - that was the last I heard I will love you till the end of time I would wait a million years Promise you'll remember that you're mine Baby can you see through the tears? Love you more than those bitches before Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember, baby I will love you till the end of time You went out every night And baby that's alright I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side 'Cause imma ride or die Whether you fail or fly Well shit at least you tried But when you walked out that door a piece of me died I told you I wanted more, but that's not what I had in mind I just want it like before We were dancin' all night Then they took you away, stole you out of my life You just need to remember... I will love you till the end of time I would wait a million years Promise you'll remember that you're mine Baby can you see through the tears? Love you more than those bitches before Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember, baby I will love you till the end of time Musikvideos thumb|260pxDas erste Musikvideo war auf ihrem YouTube-Acc am 9. September 2011 hochgeladen. Ähnlich, wie es bei Video Games war, ist auch das erste Musikvideo von Blue Jeans eine Mischung von Shots aus Filmen und Lana Del Reys Auftritten vor der Webcam. Ein neues schwarzweißes Musikvideo erschien am 19. März 2012 auf ihrem LanaDelReyVEVO. Der Regisseur war Yoann Lemoine, genau so wie bei Born to Die. Kritik Blue Jeans bekam hauptsächlich gute Kritiken. John Marphy von Musik OPH meinte, dass Blue Jeans genau so ie Video Games mit den Songs von Adele vergleichbar wäre. Remix-Versionen *Blue Jeans (Remastered) *Blue Jeans (Gesaffelstein Remix) *Blue Jeans (Odd Future's the Internet Mix) *Blue Jeans (Blood Orange Remix) *Blue Jeans (Smims & Belle Remix) *Blue Jeans (RAC Mix) *Blue Jeans (Club Clique's Nothing Is Real Remix) *Blue Jeans (Kris Menace Remix) *Blue Jeans (Penguin Prison Remix) *Blue Jeans (Omid 16B Remix) *Blue Jeans (Omid 16B Dub) *Blue Jeans (Omid 16B Club Mix) *Blue Jeans (Omid 16B Club Reprise) Charts Nominierungen Kategorie:Born to Die